Legacy
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Nadine knows she cannot trust Roan of Azgeda when he arrives in Polis. After all, he broke her heart years before. Yet there are bigger issues at stake, and the heart is always a fickle thing. Then there's the matter of what Nadine left behind in Azgeda - their daughter, Saskia. Roan/OC; Murphy/OC. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone :) This story will be a Roan/OC and Murphy/OC - the main events of the story will take place from Season 3 of the show onwards. This prologue takes place roughly 18 years before the events of Season 3. We hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and let us know what you think!**

* * *

The weak cries of a newborn baby filled the halls, as the healer who had delivered the child left the room to clean her. The baby's mother, Nadine, slumped against the pillows, exhausted but relieved. She was very young, only sixteen years old. She sighed heavily, reaching back a weary hand to fumble over her tangled blonde hair. Her gaze latched onto the boy pacing the room – Prince Roan, only a year her senior and the baby's father. Once the door closed behind the healer he had snapped to attention.

"Roan?" She questioned. Her voice was weak from the past hours she had spent screaming in agony. Yet it had all been worth it for the sake of the child. A baby girl. Nadine forced herself into a sitting position, despite her muscles aching and urging her to lie down.

"We have to be quick." Roan crossed over to the bed, hesitating slightly. The sheets were stained with blood and gore from the messy event, but he scooped Nadine up easily, pointedly ignoring her startled yelp and wince of pain.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, her voice becoming shrill in her shock. He didn't answer, carrying her out into the corridor and through the halls. Roan knew what Nadine did not. Queen Nia, Roan's mother, had not approved of any of this. Although Nadine was the daughter of Commander Petra, Nia did not think her a worthy match for her son. When the girl had become pregnant, she had made her disdain clear. It was only through some trusted friends that Roan had discovered his mother intended to kill Nadine once she had given birth to the baby.

"Please talk to me," Nadine begged as Roan carried her out into the night. Of course it must be a shock to her – she had been in Azgeda for over a year now. Initially she had been a ward, sent to visit by Petra and to develop healthy ties between the Woods Clan and the Ice Nation. She and Roan had become fast friends, sparring partners…and then lovers. Yet once Roan had found out Nia's plan, he had contacted Nadine's father, Klaus. Petra would be too obvious, but Klaus understood the urgency and would meet Roan close by to collect his daughter and bring her home.

"You're not safe here." Roan's tone was sharp.

"What do you mean?" Nadine was starting to panic now. "Take me back. Our daughter…I want to hold my baby, Roan."

"Listen to me." Roan set her on her feet, keeping a firm grip on her. She had just given birth, so he didn't know if she would be able to stand on her own. He looked at Nadine – frightened, but defiant and passionate. "My mother wants you dead. That's all you need to know. You can't stay in Azgeda. You have to go home, to your family."

"Our baby is my family!" Nadine protested, tears welling in her blue eyes. She struggled against Roan, but she was no match for him – even if she hadn't just had a baby, she was half a foot smaller than him. "If I have to leave, let her come with me. She needs me. I'm her mother."

"No, Nadine." Roan's voice was stern, to hide the fact that his own heart was breaking. "She must stay here. You can't see her. My mother won't allow it."

Nadine started to scream, thrashing against Roan with what little strength she still possessed. He held her close, tugging her against him so her cries were muffled in his shirt. He stroked her damp hair and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore how much this hurt him too. Nadine had not done anything wrong, but Nia had never needed reason to kill. She had decided Nadine was unworthy of Roan, and that was enough for her. It broke Roan's heart to know that she would not be able to see their child, that she would have to leave him. They were both young, but he knew that he loved her.

"Please, my baby," Nadine sobbed. Her knees collapsed from underneath her and Roan lifted her easily, glancing behind him at the sight of a small group emerging from the darkness. The leader was a man in his early forties who softened immediately once he saw the crying girl.

"Oh, Nadine." Klaus took his daughter from Roan, despite her attempts to struggle and evade them. "It'll be alright. You're safe, you're coming home."

"I just want to hold her," Nadine choked out, her words barely coherent. "Please, just let me hold my daughter, just once."

Roan shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I'm sorry, but you can't. Maybe it's better that way."

Nadine started to howl again, the sound of her misery echoing around them. Roan tensed, knowing that they would soon be heard with the noise she was making. Trying to keep himself together, he glanced at Klaus and nodded slowly. If he didn't remain composed, he knew he would break down just like Nadine. She was being forced to give up her child. He was being forced to give up the girl he loved. Both of them were hurting.

"You should leave now. My mother will be angry once she realises Nadine has evaded her, but even she wouldn't dare attack her in Woods Clan territory."

He hesitated, his gaze flicking to Nadine. He wanted to say goodbye. He wanted to say something meaningful, to prove he still cared for her. But he couldn't, for he knew if he tried he would crumble. So instead he turned and walked away, forcing himself to ignore her sobs. Nadine would live. That was all that mattered. Even if, in keeping her alive, Roan had broken both of their hearts.


	2. Allegiance

**Chapter One: Allegiance**

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter! As stated, this takes place in the Season 3 timeline, so a bit over eighteen years after the prologue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far.**

* * *

Saskia pushed her long blonde hair from her face as she strode into the Queen's room. There was no point in knocking, she knew she was expected. She had been hunting all day and knew that if she did not tell her grandmother she had returned, the older woman would send men to find her. "Grandmother."

Nia glanced over her shoulder at her, putting down her glass of what Sas assumed was wine. "Saskia."

"You seem tense." Sas commented as she fiddled with her bow, running her fingers along the curved edge of the wood.

"Skaikru have invaded our territory." Nia informed her, walking over to her granddaughter to examine her. Sas watched her carefully as Nia played with a piece of her hair. She always was overly critical of her granddaughter.

"What? Why?" Sas frowned, she did not think that Skaikru would venture this far away from where they originally fell from the sky.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Nia told her as she sat down, gesturing for Sas to do the same.

Sas moved over to the seat, placing her bow on the table. "Was anyone harmed?"

"Yes. Several of our people were killed." Nia nodded, leaning back in her chair. Sas sometimes thought it was weird to see her in such a relaxed position, although the cold and stony look on her face never faded. Sas couldn't recall a time in her life where Nia had smiled a real smile, or had ever shown any pride in her granddaughter. "They will pay for this."

"What is your plan?" Sas tucked her hair behind her ear. It had been a long time since she had seen her grandmother genuinely this furious over something. She could understand why, but at the same time it frightened her.

"I haven't decided. Are you still looking for your father?" Nia turned her icy gaze away from her cup to her granddaughter, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sas nodded. She had been looking for Roan ever since he had left without an explanation. Nia had told her that it was because he no longer cared for Azgeda, or her, and so he left. It was something she didn't want to believe, but after years of searching to no avail, she was beginning to believe it more and more.

"And you have not found him." Nia stated and Sas resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Clearly if she had found him he would either be back here or she would be with him. "Haven't you thought perhaps he doesn't want to be found?"

"I'm still going to keep looking." Sas told her as she got to her feet. "I want to know why he left."

Nia leant back in her chair, sipping her wine. "You are to stay here until this business with the Skaikru is done."

"What? Why?" Sas glanced at her, picking her bow up and slinging it across her back. She didn't want to be confined to Azgeda, she enjoyed her freedom to roam outside the walls all too much.

"Because it is too dangerous." Nia's tone left no room for argument, and Sas knew that it would be stupid to try. Once her grandmother had made up her mind about something, there was no arguing around it no matter how hard you tried.

Sas sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair. "Can I at least join you?"

Nia considered it for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

"Thank you."

* * *

Nadine had not been pleased to discover that Roan of Azgeda had arrived at Polis with Skaikru fugitive Clarke Griffin. It had been a long time since she had seen her former lover – over eighteen years, to be precise. When she'd initially returned to her people, she had been hopeful that one day, Roan would come back to her. Perhaps he'd even bring their daughter, who Nadine had never got the chance to name. But as the years passed, it became very clear that Roan had forgotten about her. She was the mother of his child, nothing more.

After the death of her mother Petra, Nadine had gone on to serve her successor in the guard, and then that Commander's successor – Commander Lexa. The girl had promise, and was a similar age to Nadine's own daughter. Yet she couldn't take on a maternal role towards her own leader, so she served as part of Lexa's guard. When the announcement of Roan's arrival had come, she'd needed a walk around the skyscraper to cool off.

She had tried to find love after Roan, she really had. In her early twenties, there had been a man she had nearly married – a member of her own clan, Zander. Yet she hadn't loved him the way she had loved Roan. She cursed the Prince of Azgeda's existence, wishing she could forget him the way he had forgotten her. She hated the fact that she had hurt Zander in rejecting him, and their friendship hadn't been the same since. There had been another, a lover, but he could never have been hers. They should not have even been together that way.

Then she turned the corner and noticed _him._ He was more broad-shouldered now than when they'd been teenagers, but not a lot else about him had changed – save the fact he had more scars. Horrified and hoping she could get away without being noticed, or that he'd ignore her or not recognise her, Nadine swung around and turned back the way she had come.

"Nadine?"

She cursed under her breath and glanced over her shoulder. "Your Highness."

"You look good," Roan remarked, causing her to raise her eyebrows. Nadine was not an arrogant woman, but she knew she was what some men would consider attractive – long golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. She was often told she looked younger than her thirty-four years. Nonetheless, she didn't appreciate the compliment coming from Roan.

"Eighteen years and it's 'you look good'," she said dryly.

Roan shrugged. "Well, you do."

"I heard you were banished." Nadine tossed her hair back, a slight smirk crossing her lips. In order for the Ice Nation to join Lexa's Coalition, Nia had had to banish Roan. Not that Nadine thought the Queen had really cared.

"I was. It's rather unfortunate."

"I imagine so, poor Roan." Her voice grew mocking, and she knew that she was overstepping her place, but she still held some power here in Polis – after all, her mother had been the former Commander. "No servants out in the wild."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm doing just fine."

"A miracle."

"How have you been?" Roan asked, deliberately directing the conversation away from himself.

"Oh you mean since you forcibly dragged me from Azgeda?" Nadine's voice was cold. "Quite well."

"I didn't have a choice." Roan had the grace to at least look apologetic. "My mother would have killed you."

Nadine didn't want to believe that he was sorry. He hadn't communicated with her in almost twenty years. If he was really sorry, he would have found a way to let her see her child. Her anger reached boiling point and she clenched her hands into fists to save her doing something she might regret.

"I never even got to see my child."

"She is alive and well," Roan assured her. "You'll see her one day."

Nadine's temper snapped and she slapped him across the face. In the moment it felt good, but after she realised that hitting the Crown Prince of Azgeda probably wasn't the smartest idea. He blinked in surprise, reaching up to rub his jaw.

"What was that for?"

"Any numbers of reasons," Nadine snapped. He couldn't just come to Polis and act like nothing had changed between them.

"Ah." Roan smiled ruefully. "Well, perhaps Saskia will join my mother when she comes to Polis."

"You're a bastard," Nadine hissed. Insults couldn't convey the anger she felt for this man. She hated him. He had torn her away from her child, and even if he was right in saying Nia had wanted her dead, it didn't explain why she'd never been able to see or communicate with her daughter.

"I didn't have a choice, Nadine," he protested.

"I didn't even get to hold her before you took me away from her." She clenched her jaw. Perhaps he had loved her, but then why hadn't he tried to communicate with her since? She didn't think she could trust Roan. She wasn't the wide-eyed teenage girl who'd become his lover in Azgeda. She'd become more cynical since then.

"We didn't have time." Roan shook his head slowly. "I had to save you."

Nadine glowered. "Why did that matter?"

"I cared about you." The words were quiet, and seemed strange coming from such a man, yet Nadine couldn't deny that they were true. Maybe he had cared about her once, but he had chosen his allegiance – to Azgeda, not to her.

"That was a long time ago now," she reminded him, before spinning around and walking off. She didn't want to be around Roan. He brought up feelings and memories that she would rather forget, so she decided to actively avoid him while he was in Polis.

* * *

Saskia let out a grunt as Ontari slammed her into the ground yet again. As much as she tried she was never going to be as good a fighter as the other girl. Sas was faster, but Ontari was stronger than her, but it didn't matter how hard she fought, the other girl always seemed to win. Sas moved out of the way of a kick aimed for her stomach, picking up her discarded spear and slamming it into Ontari's chest, throwing her off balance. Sas used the opening to flip to her feet, kicking Ontari in the face before the other girl knocked her feet from under her yet again.

Sas let out a growl as she pushed herself from the ground, launching herself at Ontari and hooking her around the waist, the two of them going sprawling to the ground. Sas managed to get on top of her for a moment before she was flipped. Ontari reeled back slightly as Sas head butted her, but it wasn't enough to throw her off balance. Sas scratched at her wrists as Ontari wrapped her fingers around her neck, quickly cutting off the air supply.

"Well done, Ontari." Nia praised her, watching as both of the girls got to their feet, with Sas rubbing at her neck which she was sure would bruise. Sas grabbed her spear from the ground, clenching her jaw. Nia turned her gaze to her granddaughter, her mouth set in a hard line. "Next time, I'm hoping you can do better, Saskia."

Saskia couldn't help but feel her anger flare up. Nia had always put Ontari above her, despite her being Nia's own flesh and blood. "Perhaps if my teacher was better, I could do better."

"Or perhaps your weakness stems from your mother." Nia retorted, not in the mood for her granddaughter's sass.

"I wouldn't know." Sas shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the weapons rack and placing her spear down.

Nia followed after her, clearly not done with the conversation. "Fortunately, I would."

Saskia turned to face her, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Your mother was a selfish whore. She was sixteen when she had you and decided she didn't want you." Nia snapped, crossing her arms when she saw Saskia's jaw clench, as if she was holding something back. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Yes, but you will not listen." Sas told her, knowing that she never really listened to what she said to her. She didn't feel that her mother had just abandoned her, but she knew it wasn't worth the argument that they had had many times happening again.

Nia raised her eyebrows, curious as to what Saskia had to say to her. "Try me."

Saskia thought on it a moment before shaking her head and heading back towards her room. She wasn't in the mood for Nia's games. She wanted nothing more than to sleep after her day of hellish training. "I'm going to go and wash."

"Very well." Nia sighed heavily, watching as Saskia walked off, wishing that the young woman would be less like her parents at times.

* * *

"That insufferable man is here in Polis," Nadine snapped as she stormed into the house she shared with her father, Klaus. He was so different from her mother – gentle and soft-spoken, prone to negotiation rather than conflict. Most of these were not traits that Nadine had inherited.

"Which one?" Klaus inquired, raising his eyebrows. He had been the one to console her in the rough few weeks after her daughter's birth and return to Polis. She had cried and wanted to leave, wanted to take desperate action to get to her baby. But each time Klaus had held her and stroked her hair, assuring her that her daughter was safe – Nadine just couldn't get to her. It had been a difficult time, especially considering there had been some controversy regarding the Commander's daughter having a child with the Prince of the Ice Nation at such a young age.

"Roan."

"Ah." A wry smile crossed Klaus's lips. "That one."

"He tried to act innocent about taking me away from our daughter." Nadine sat down, folding her arms over her chest. "He just said Nia wanted to kill me, which I already knew. All I know is that he took me away from my child."

"Nia did influence that," Klaus pointed out, the voice of reason as always. "But he should have let you see the child."

Nadine felt justified in her indignation now that her dad agreed with her on something. Despite the fact that Roan claimed his actions were to protect her, it didn't explain why Nadine hadn't been allowed to visit her daughter or have any contact since. She felt hurt and betrayed, a feeling that wasn't likely to go away unless Roan had a very good explanation for his actions. It was possible Nia had prevented it, but did he always have to listen to his mother?

"He said I look good. Can you believe that?"

"Relax, Nads," Klaus insisted, handing her a steaming cup of tea. Despite their differences, the two had had a close relationship since Petra's death. It had been clear to Nadine that he had loved her mother, the longest-serving Commander, very much. "You should rest. Lexa has kept you busy lately."

"I'm fine." Nadine leaned back in her chair. "The Azgeda delegation arrives tomorrow morning, and I'm interested to see them."

Klaus frowned. "Why is that?"

"So I can spit at Nia," she responded with some ferocity. She knew that one day, her temper would get the better of her, but she loathed Nia. This was the woman who had deprived her of a relationship with her child, who had tried to have her killed simply because she didn't approve of her relationship with Roan.

"Be careful," Klaus chided.

* * *

Saskia was unsure about how she felt about Polis, all she knew was that she definitely didn't like it as much as she thought she would. There were too many people to her liking, and she didn't enjoy the stares she was getting from some of them. She had made the decision to stay well away from Nia for the duration for the trip, enjoying the break from her scrutinizing gaze and harsh words. No matter what you did, it was never going to be enough in Nia's eyes.

She sighed heavily as she sat down on one of the small stone walls, crossing her legs. She always loved to observe people, she found them to be rather fascinating, and she liked observing people's habits. She continued to look around Polis, though she found it unappealing in comparison to Azgeda, as she missed the snow. She found the white substance to be a beautiful blanket on the surrounding landscape, despite how cold it was.

A small frown tugged at her lips as she recognised one of the outsiders wandering through the main part of the city. She would recognise his face and the scars anywhere, he was the one person she had been looking for after all. She launched herself off of the wall, bolting over to him and wrapping her arms around him. She wasn't usually one to show affection, but it had been years since she had seen her father and she had missed him greatly.

Roan pulled back from his daughter after a few moments, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I found someone here you might be interested in meeting."

Saskia raised an eyebrow at the comment. Had he randomly found some woman he wanted her to meet? "Who?"

"Your mum." He answered, keeping an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. He felt her shoulders sink slightly, frowning down at her. "You're not pleased."

"She abandoned me." She murmured, not really wanting to discuss her mother.

Roan sighed heavily. He knew his mother had spun lies, but he hadn't realised just how much his daughter had believed them. "That's not the truth."

"Then what is the truth?" Sas looked up at him, her blue eyes reminding him a lot of Nadine's. She had definitely gained her beauty from her mother.

"Nia was going to have your mum killed." He explained to her, pulling her over to the side of the path so they could talk without disrupting anyone.

"What? Why? Why did you not tell me sooner?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because your grandmother didn't want you running off trying to find her." He reasoned with her, raking a hand through his hair. "I had to take her away from Azgeda as soon as she had you."

"Why did you leave?" It was a question both of them knew was coming, and she was very demanding in her tone, reminding her father of his mother.

"I was banished." He replied, resting his hand against her shoulder and looking her over. "Are you alright?"

Sas nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm fine."

Roan smiled slightly before kissing the top of her head. He was glad to see her safe. "Good."

* * *

The streets of Polis were buzzing with anticipation and gossip. Nadine didn't usually listen, but this time it was about Queen Nia. Apparently, she had been responsible for the destruction at Mount Weather – and while Nadine couldn't see she was sorry to see the horrific place go, it had been a declaration of war against the Sky People. She was so deep in thought, wondering what Lexa might do to Nia to punish her, that a blonde girl collided with her, making her step back.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"It's alright." Nadine examined her thoughtfully. She looked familiar, although she couldn't have said why. She was a pretty girl, with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, no older than her late teens. "What was your name?"

"Saskia," she responded, making Nadine feel a mixture of excitement and terror. This girl…it couldn't be a coincidence. This had to be her, but it didn't seem real to Nadine. After so many years of not knowing her child, it was hard to believe that this young woman right in front of her was her little girl. "And you are?"

"Nadine. You look familiar. Ice Nation?"

"Yes." Saskia nodded, examining Nadine curiously in turn. Did she perhaps suspect the truth? How much did she know? "Nia is my grandmother."

"You're Roan's daughter," Nadine stated, and her stomach clenched at the realisation that this girl really was her child. She felt overwhelmed by emotion, but struggled not to let it show. Saskia wouldn't take kindly to a stranger hugging her in the streets. When the girl nodded, she swallowed her. "Then I'm your mother."

Saskia frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, to my knowledge, Roan only has one child and you'd be around eighteen, yes?"

The girl bit her lip. "Yes."

Nadine couldn't help but smile proudly. This was the baby she'd been forced to abandon in Azgeda, and the years that had passed had turned her daughter – Saskia – into a lovely young woman.

"Look how beautiful you are."

"Well, I know where I get the beauty from." Saskia grinned. "Definitely not Dad."

"Your dad is not an unattractive man." Nadine couldn't help but laugh, but her amusement died when she wondered what exactly Saskia knew about her. "Your grandmother probably told you that I left you."

"She did." Saskia nodded slowly. "Dad left too."

"Well, I can't speak for your dad, but leaving you wasn't my choice." Nadine didn't know how much the girl would believe, especially considering they were practically strangers. But Saskia was entitled to the truth, whether she'd listen or not. "I left because your grandmother wanted to kill me."

Saskia looked troubled. "Oh."

"I was fifteen when I got pregnant, sixteen when I had you." Nadine raked a hand through her hair. "She thought Roan and I were far too young, and she didn't approve of me. She didn't want me as a future Queen of Azgeda."

"So you ran," Saskia remarked.

"Your dad made me." She realised her story was probably scaring the girl, and forced a smile. "You don't have to believe what I say. I know I'm a stranger to you."

"I'd like to get to know you," Saskia said, which pleasantly surprised Nadine. She wouldn't have blamed the girl if she hadn't wanted anything to do with her for the time being. It couldn't be easy to meet your mum in the streets of Polis, especially when Saskia had been told that Nadine had willingly left her.

"I'd like that too," Nadine murmured.

* * *

When the Azgeda delegation arrived, Nadine knew her place was in the throne room by Lexa's side. She didn't trust Nia, especially not around the Commander. As if her cruelty to Nadine wasn't enough, she had also had Lexa's lover murdered. She hoped that even if Saskia didn't know right now, she would come to understand what a cold woman her grandmother was. When she entered, she wanted to be composed, but her blood boiled at the sight of Roan's mother.

"You're still alive." Her piercing eyes roved over Nadine, lips curling in contempt. She had to say that she was thrilled Nia had come to Polis in chains, responsible for the destruction of Mount Weather.

"Sadly for you, yes," Nadine retorted.

"I heard you finally met your daughter." Nia smirked, and Nadine was unable to control her anger. Hearing the Queen mention her child, the child she had taken from Nadine, made her charge towards her. Someone grabbed her by the arms and held her back as she struggled, hating Nia's mocking laughter. She glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Roan who had subdued her.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"I don't think that would be smart," Roan replied. She scowled and kept trying to tug free, but he was much stronger than her. She had heard the conversation from outside the doors – Nia challenging Lexa, volunteering Roan as her champion.

"You're going to fight for her?" she asked him. "Why?"

"Because he is my son," Nia said proudly, lifting her chin.

"You tried to have me killed," Nadine seethed, turning her attention back on the Queen. Lexa was sitting on the throne with a disapproving frown on her face at the heated exchange, but as of yet had made no move to say anything.

"For good reason," Nia said coolly.

"Good reason?" Nadine's eyes narrowed. "My only crime in your eyes was the fact that I bore your son's child. I was little more than a child myself, and you decided you wanted me dead just because you didn't approve of us."

"I see." The Queen's stern gaze turned to the Commander. "You certainly have your favourites. I wonder, if she was not Petra's daughter, would you allow her to speak and act in such a manner?"

"Enough." Lexa waved a hand for silence. "Roan, release her."

Nadine felt him let her go. As much as she wanted to storm from the room, stinging over Nia's actions and the fact that Roan was clearly his mother's son, her duty was to her Commander. Ignoring them, she stepped up to her place beside Lexa's throne. Saskia was old enough to make her own choices now. If she wanted to get to know Nadine, nothing Nia or Roan did could stop her.


	3. Ice Nation

**Chapter Two: Ice Nation**

* * *

 **A/N: Time to have Saskia and Murphy meet, not to mention more Roan and Nadine interaction! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, thank you so much to everyone who took the time to leave a review :)**

* * *

Saskia had always been a curious person, and it had often gotten her into trouble. Her curiosity had led her to the bottom of the tower in Polis, and she was finding it rather fascinating. They didn't have buildings of this kind in Azgeda, so seeing them was new and exciting for her. She hadn't expected to hear the clunking of chains coming from behind one of the doors. She wandered towards the door, knocking on it lightly as she heard a groan from the other side.

"Who is it?" She heard a male voice from the other side of the door as her hand moved to the handle, attempting to open it but realising it was locked.

"I just heard noises and wanted to make sure you're alright in there." She replied to the person on the other side, reading into her left boot to pull out her small dagger.

"Yeah, just chained up against my will, it's totally fine." He called back as Saskia pried the lock open, swinging the door open.

She raised her eyebrow as she glanced at the young man on the floor, his hair a mess in his face. He clearly had taken a good beating, she could tell from both the blood and bruises. "Why have they got you down here?"

"They think I know something." He explained, watching as she walked over and knelt in front of him. She could tell he wasn't a Grounder, meaning he was Skaikru, and could teach her and her people a thing or two about his people.

She spun the knife in her hand before prying open the locks on the chains. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and she couldn't help the twang in her heart as she looked over him. He was a mess and she felt sorry for him. Sas knew her people were cruel, but she also knew that people were innocent until proven otherwise and didn't deserve to be treated like animals. Clearly the other Grounders had not evolved from savage methods of finding information.

"Thanks. I'm Murphy, by the way." He introduced himself, rubbing his wrist and wincing slightly as he realised how raw the flesh was.

"Saskia." Saskia offered him a hand after telling him her own name. "I can clean you up. Come on."

"Alright." Murphy nodded. He may not have known her, but she wasn't trying to beat the shit out of him just yet. He followed her as she ushered him up the stairs and into another room. "Where are we going?"

"My room." She explained, rolling her eyes at the smirk on his face. She knew that no one would expect her to have taken their prisoner, after all, they weren't meant to be wandering the place anyway. "No one will think I've taken you. It'll mean you can rest and then leave in a few days."

"I guess so." Murphy mumbled, glancing around. He didn't really have anywhere else to go, and sleeping in a plush room like the one he was currently in seemed a lot more inviting than the alternatives.

Saskia watched as he looked around the room, clearly curious about it all. "You'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Pillows?" He asked as he sat down, wincing at the pain in his side.

"I will have someone bring some.' She told him, grabbing a bowl of water and walking over to him as he stretched out on his back. "Sit up."

Saskia began to wipe the blood off of him, examining his wounds. She knew that their healer would have to look over him to make sure the damage was mainly superficial, but she also knew that he needed sleep and be cleaned up. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm bored in this place." She shrugged. It wasn't a lie, but the main reason was to find out more information about his people. Not that she would tell him that. "You can sleep and then bathe. You may have the bed for now.'

* * *

All everyone in Polis was discussing was the death of Queen Nia, and therefore the fact that Roan was technically now King. He wished they'd talk about something more worthwhile. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about his mother's death. She had always been a cold and cruel woman, and for many years Roan had resented her for forcing him to send Nadine away. Yet she had still been his mother, and he wasn't yet sure whether he approved of or hated the fact that Lexa had so suddenly turned and thrown her spear at her.

A knock at his door made him heave a sigh. He'd been inundated with visitors since his mother's death. It seemed that everyone wanted to get on the good side of the man who was now King of Azgeda. Many were wary, unsure where his loyalties lay. He was quite happy for them to remain uncertain. However, the person who now entered his chamber was a far more welcome sight.

"Your Majesty." A mocking smile curved Nadine's lips as she addressed him so formally, making him grimace. Even as a mere prince, he had hated being referred to as 'your Highness', and the new words tasted just as bitter.

"Just call me Roan," he insisted.

Since he had encountered Nadine again, his feelings had once again been thrown into conflict. He had convinced himself that whatever love he felt for her had dissipated over time – yet there was an attraction, at least. Nadine had always been a pretty girl, and she had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Yet despite Roan assuring himself that his interest in Nadine was based purely on lust, he knew that wasn't the case.

"How are you feeling about your mother's death?" she asked. "Do you mourn her?"

"No." He shook his head. He knew how much Nadine hated Nia, and he'd seen the vicious satisfaction on her face when Nia had been impaled by Lexa's spear. "You must be glad."

"Of course I am." Nadine made no attempt to deny it, settling in the seat across from Roan and leaning back. He offered her some wine, and she accepted it with a word of thanks, taking a sip. Her very presence brought memories of their time in Azgeda flooding back, despite his attempts to forget.

"Have you spoken with Sas?" Roan asked, raising his eyebrows when she nodded. "How'd it go?"

"Well enough," Nadine replied. "She didn't openly show any hate towards me, so that's something."

"I doubt she hates you," Roan said, feeling a wave of sympathy for her. It hadn't been Nadine's fault that she'd been forced to abandon her baby in Azgeda. Despite the lies Nia had fed Saskia, some part of the girl had always questioned why her mother would have given her up so easily.

"I should go," Nadine murmured, setting her glass down. "Have a safe trip back to Azgeda."

"Join me," Roan blurted out, before wondering why he'd suggested such a thing. Nadine's eyes widened in surprise. "Saskia will be coming along. It'll give you a chance to get to know her."

"Last time I was in Azgeda, someone wanted me dead," Nadine reminded him – as if he could forget. It had broken Roan's heart to force her to leave, make her abandon their newborn baby, but his actions had been to protect her.

"No one will try to kill you."

She nodded slowly, clearly uncertain. "I'll come for a bit."

Roan couldn't help but rake his gaze over her. He remembered the shy fifteen-year-old girl who'd first arrived in Azgeda. Little Nadine had been extremely quiet and introverted, but twenty years on, she was very different. Commander Petra's daughter had turned into a formidable woman, one her mother would be proud of. It was a wonder to Roan that a woman like Nadine – strong, beautiful and a former Commander's child – had not married.

"You're staring," she pointed out, clearly aware of the way that he was looking at her. "Why?"

"You're attractive," he said without hesitation, causing her to smirk. She hardly appeared displeased with his attention.

"I see." She pushed herself up. "Anyway. I was leaving."

Without another word or a backward glance, Nadine departed the room. Roan couldn't help but wonder if, despite their tumultuous past, there might still be a chance at a future with Nadine. A future he hadn't even considered since she had been sent away from Azgeda on the night of Saskia's birth.

* * *

Nadine couldn't help but feel nervous about telling Klaus that she was going to Azgeda for a time. Although she had obtained Lexa's consent, it was her dad's approval she was really looking for. It felt strange, considering she was an adult woman who didn't need Klaus to approve of anything. Yet she hoped that he would consider her bonding with her daughter, and perhaps reconciling with Roan, a good idea. She sipped at the hot green tea he'd brewed. Klaus had always been an amazing cook, and his teas were no exception.

"I'm going to Azgeda."

"What?" Klaus glanced at her with a frown. Since the attempt on Nadine's life, Trikru and Azgeda had practically been at war. Commander Petra's death had only intensified rather than alleviated this. She knew that it must seem odd to him that she wanted to go to a place so full of enemies.

"With Roan," Nadine stated, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I want to get to know my daughter better. The Ice Nation delegation are leaving soon, so that's not much time for me to bond with her in Polis."

"Nadine, last time you were in Azgeda, Nia tried to kill you," Klaus reminded her, as if she could have forgotten.

"Roan isn't his mother." Nadine frowned at his reaction, although she might have guessed it would be less than positive. The new ruler of Azgeda had spent years in exile, and was not as cruel as Nia had been. She knew that Roan might have changed over the years, but surely he couldn't be so different from the boy she'd once loved.

"I know I can't talk you out of this if it's what you want," Klaus admitted, sitting across from his daughter. "But I want the truth. Is this about getting to know your daughter, or hoping things might pick up where they left off with Roan?"

Nadine bit her lip as she considered this. Her dad was asking a valid question, to which she didn't even think she knew the answer herself. What was she planning on getting out of her trip to Azgeda? She traced her fingers around the rim of her cup, heaving a sigh.

"I'm honestly not sure. Maybe both."

"Roan might be not Nia, but he has likely changed." Klaus folded his arms, examining her with a slight frown. "I'm not asking you not to go. I think it might actually be good for you. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be quick to trust him."

"I know," Nadine sighed. "I won't be."

She mulled over her upcoming journey. Azgeda was a dangerous place for a Trikru woman, particularly the daughter of a previous Commander. Yet if Roan said she would not be harmed, she trusted his word, in that at least.

* * *

Saskia glanced at Murphy as his movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She could see him looking around the place, clearly concerned about being surrounded by her people. She continued to run the brush over her horse's side, keeping one eye on him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just don't know why I'm coming with you to this Ice Nation place." He shrugged, raking a hand through his hair.

Saskia wouldn't admit to him, or anyone, that it was because she pitied him. She was also interested in leaning more about his people, and the only way to do that was to befriend one, which was easier said than done it seemed. "You are injured and the people at Polis clearly don't care for your wellbeing."

"Maybe you just like me." He grinned at her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

neck "Don't flatter yourself." She rolled her eyes at his comment, kissing her horse's neck and grabbing her bow. "Don't try to run. Our men would kill you."

Murphy scoffed, watching as she got on her horse, raking her blonde hair out of her face. "I'm terrified."

"I wasn't trying to scare you." Saskia arched and eyebrow, glancing across at her parents. It was a weird notion to her that her mother was with them. After not having her around for so long, Sas was curious about Nadine, but she also couldn't help but be wary.

Murphy followed her line of sight before looking back to her. "Who are they?"

"My parents." She answered, watching her parents' interaction. She still was so unsure of how to feel about her mother, and she knew it would be a while before she warmed to her.

"The King's your dad?" He sounded slightly surprised, taking her hand she offered him and clambering up onto the back of the horse behind her.

She gripped his arm tightly as he felt himself losing his balance, the horse moving beneath them in discomfort. "Yeah. Why?"

"Huh. Not bad." He nodded to himself, gripping onto her waist tightly as he felt the horse move again. He didn't know how he felt about being on the back of the horse with her. It wasn't something that he had ever experienced before, and he didn't know if he really had the desire to.

"You can sleep." Sas pulled up the reins, nudging her horse forward and resting a hand on her leg.

Murphy glanced at the ground before looking back to Sas, suddenly very aware of the placement of his hands on her slim waist. "Won't I fall off?"

"Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." She assured him, moving her horse away from the others. Murphy began to relax behind her as his arms circled around her waist. She didn't mind his company for her didn't really talk much, but she disliked a few of her father's warriors and knew for the sake of her sanity to stay away from the main group. It was a long trip home, and she wanted it to be a pleasant one.

* * *

The royal palace of Azgeda was much bigger than when Nadine had first set foot inside it, almost twenty years ago. She had, soon after arrival, set out to explore her favourite place – the gardens in the centre of the palace. Nia had never cared much for them, but being Trikru, Nadine had appreciated the healthy abundance of plants. Now she saw that the plants had grown a lot – many of the smaller trees were now metres high, and new plants had been added to the garden.

"It's changed." Roan's voice drew her out of her reverie, making her glance over her shoulder as he approached. Unlike in Polis, he seemed confident here. He walked with more confidence, his shoulders drawn back. Although he had not been in Azgeda for years, it was clear that this was still his home.

"The plants are a lot bigger." Nadine cast her gaze skywards. "This was always my favourite place in the palace."

"Are you enjoying being back?" Roan strode over to her. He'd been busy since they'd arrived, with many in the Ice Nation being shocked and dismayed at Nia's death and Roan's subsequent return from exile.

"I am." Nadine smiled. "I still remember my first time here."

"I'm glad you're here," he admitted.

"I would've thought you'd have married," Nadine stated. Although she and Roan had never been promised to one another, her pregnancy had led to the belief that it was only a matter of time. But of course, Nia had not thought Nadine worthy of her son. Sometimes, Nadine wondered why the woman had allowed her to keep the baby.

"I didn't find anyone to marry," he responded.

She raised her eyebrows. "Your mother didn't try and make you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I remember the first time we slept together," Nadine murmured. They had been so very young, although they hadn't thought so at the time. Roan had treated her like she was something fragile, constantly worried he might hurt her. Their first time had been awkward and involved a lot of fumbling and giggling, but she remembered it fondly nonetheless. "It just seems like so long ago. What was she like, as a baby?"

Roan heaved a dramatic sigh. "A pain."

"Was she quiet? Or loud?" Nadine persisted. She knew she was asking a lot of questions, but there was so much she'd missed out on. She'd never felt like a mother, because she had never been there to witness Saskia growing. She'd never heard her first word, or seen her first steps.

"Very quiet. Why?"

"I just wonder," Nadine raked a hand through her hair. "I never had the chance to be a mum."

"She always asked for you," Roan said, making her bite her lip. It was both sweet and sad that her child seemed to have wanted Nadine just as much as Nadine wanted her. "I never knew what to say."

"I tried to run away to come see her, a few times," she confessed. She had been hysterical those first few months, and when she got worked up enough to want to see her daughter, it had been hard to calm her.

"What happened?"

"My parents kept catching me," Nadine admitted. "They said it was too dangerous. She seems curious, though."

"Sometimes too curious for her own good," Roan said, although Nadine was certain that she had been just as curious when she had come to Azgeda for the first time. It suddenly struck her how close Roan was to her. She looked up at him, unsure what to make of the close proximity. Roan put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, making her raise her eyebrows, uncertain of his intentions.

Then he was kissing her. Nadine kissed back without a moment's pause. If she'd expected it to be awkward after so many years, she was wrong. It felt natural, like it was second nature to her. She pressed closer eagerly, putting her arms around his neck. She could feel the muscles in his arms, how firm his chest was. He had certainly grown up since they'd been teenagers.

Roan's hands roamed, skimming up her sides. The action made Nadine gasp and draw away. As wonderful as the intimate moment had been, she wasn't sure that she was entirely comfortable with Roan's hands all over her body just yet. They had both changed over the past two decades, and if this was his intention, they needed to take it more slowly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Should we be doing this?" she asked.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't know what you feel for me," Nadine said, rubbing her arms. Although she had enjoyed their kiss, she didn't want to do something that would hurt her emotionally. If Roan wasn't interested in a relationship, she didn't just want to be his plaything.

"I care for you." Roan reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing her cheek. "You know I do."

She gave a small smile. "I didn't realise your feelings for me were still the same as when we were teenagers."

Roan kissed the top of her head. "They never changed."

* * *

Saskia glanced around the small garden as she made her way over to her mother. She had spent the morning hunting, having always found it to be rather relaxing for her. Not the killing part, but the part where she got to wander the woods alone and listen to the sounds of the woodland animals as they began to awake for the day. She found it beautiful, and it calmed her when she was immersed in it.

Nadine looked over at her as she approached, a small smile on her face. "Saskia."

"Mother." Saskia greeted her, swinging her bow off of her back and placing it beside the bench before sitting next to Nadine.

Nadine watched her, pushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes. The word mother seemed foreign to her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "You can call me Nadine."

"Which would you prefer?" Sas questioned, crossing one leg over the other and drawing her hair over her should, running her fingers through it in preparation to braid it.

"Whichever you are more comfortable with." Nadine told her, glancing out at the garden. She was surprised anything could grow in such harsh conditions, but she guessed that the plants were just as resilient and tough as the people that lived in the region.

"I like mother." Saskia smiled. She could get used to calling Nadine that, and she knew it would also please her father to see them getting along so well. "How are you fitting in?"

"Well enough. Better than the first time I came here." Nadine answered, letting out a heavy sigh. The memory of what had happened the first time she had been within these borders still haunted her. "I was younger than you then, and I was actually very shy."

"That's hard to believe." Sas shook her head. The way she had seen Nadine, she couldn't believe she had been shy once upon a time.

Nadine smiled at her warmly. "It was your dad who helped me become more confident."

Saskia could believe that. Her father had a way with his words and could make most people feel better about themselves, when he tried. "I can see why."

"You must have hated me as a child." Nadine sighed heavily, her thoughts being dragged back to what had happened when she had left Azgeda last time.

"I didn't." Saskia assured her, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Even though you were told I abandoned you?" Nadine questioned further. She wouldn't have blamed Saskia if she felt that way, she could understand how it seemed that she had abandoned her.

"I just wanted to know why." Sas explained, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "But now I know."

"I hope this means we can get to know each other better." Nadine was hopeful that the two would be able to form some kind of bond while they were reunited, even if they never became close. She wanted to know her daughter, and she hoped that Saskia was just as interested in her. "Were you close with your dad?"

Sas nodded. She and Roan were close, but Nia had definitely been the one who raised her the most. "We got along pretty well."

"That's good. And your grandmother?" Nadine wanted to know how much Nia had influenced her daughter, and she sincerely hoped that it wasn't too much.

"She raised me more than dad did." Saskia didn't resent him for that, but she wished he had been more prominent in her upbringing. Although, she wasn't sure how much of that was him not wanting to, or Nia not letting him. "He was busy being a teenager part of the time."

"We were very young." It wasn't something Nadine regretted, but she did wish she had been older and wiser. "It probably all seems a bit strange to you. I just don't want you to resent me being back in your father's life."

Sas wanted both of her parents to be happy, and she knew she was a factor in that. "I don't. You're both happy.'

"I'd like to be a mother to you, if that's what you want." Nadine didn't want to push the young woman too far, but she wanted her to know how she felt.

Sas smiled, glancing at her. "I like that idea."


	4. Warmth (M)

**Chapter Three: Warmth**

* * *

 **A/N: Long time no update! Here's the next chapter for you...and a warning that the rating has been upped to M for sexual content ;)**

* * *

Nadine tapped lightly on Roan's door, slightly hesitant. Being in Azgeda brought back many memories, most of them good but some of them painful. She remembered when she'd first met Roan. Their relationship had been passionate and short, but they'd been teenagers who believed themselves in love. Had they been? Was it love that Nadine still felt for Roan now, or just a desire to rekindle things for Saskia's sake? She walked into the room, noticing that Roan was sitting by the fire.

"Your Majesty."

He frowned at her. "Don't call me that. I don't like it, and you know that."

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "Of course I do. That's why I do it."

Roan poured himself some more wine, and Nadine eased herself into the seat across from him. The rooms he now had were a lot more spacious than the ones he'd had as a teenager, most likely due to the fact that he was now King. She watched as he poured her a glass of wine as well, handing it to her. The wine tasted thick and bitter. Although she appreciated the fact that he'd invited her along, she was still a little lost as to exactly what he wanted.

"It's nice to be home," Roan said after a few moments of silence.

"Why did you really ask me to come along?" Nadine demanded. She was a blunt woman, and she did not approve of the games that people could often play at court. She had thought Roan the same, but it had also been nearly twenty years. A lot could change in that time.

"You know I want you still, and I thought it would be good for Saskia."

"You still want me?" Nadine asked, her voice soft. She wasn't one to believe in second chances, yet she also didn't want to turn it away if that was what this was. She'd hardly dared hope there might still be a future with Roan. Putting her glass down, she leaned across and closed the space between them, kissing him.

Roan responded just as enthusiastically, tugging her out of her chair and pulling her into his lap. To Nadine, it was as if nothing had ever changed. As teenage lovers they'd been tentative and shy in their advances. But now they knew each other well and there was no hesitation. Nadine's lips trailed down Roan's neck, eliciting a groan from him. He raised his hands to grope at her breasts, making her grind against his growing erection. She wanted him, and now she had the chance to have him again.

Roan picked her up, walking across to his bed and tossing her down on it. He drew back to tug his shirt over his head, while Nadine busied herself with undoing her dress. She was slightly nervous about this part at least, knowing her body had changed since she'd had Saskia. Roan pulled it off, his heated gaze raking over her body and making her smirk. He climbed on top of her, pressing hot kisses up and down her neck. She let her eyes flutter shut and her head fall back, enjoying the sensation.

Nadine reached down impatiently to undo his pants, kicking her own underwear off and pulling him close to her. Perhaps another time they could tease each other and drive each other crazy. But right now she had no desire for games. She just wanted him. Roan apparently felt the same, because he pushed into her without a moment's hesitation, his hands drifting down to grip her hips.

It had been slow and uncertain when they'd been teenagers. Nadine had squirmed uncomfortably the first few times, with Roan doing his best to make her feel good. But now, as sexually experienced adults, there was no discomfort or awkwardness. Nadine gripped his shoulders, bucking her hips against his to meet his thrusts. It was hard and fast and she found it extremely pleasurable. She arched up and Roan's mouth descended on her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipple and making her moan loudly. She responded by raking her nails down his back, making him groan loudly and thrust harder. Nadine's legs tightened around his waist, her breathing erratic.

"Roan…" she gasped.

"Yes?" His movements became teasingly slow, pumping deep into her at an excruciating pace. Instead of letting him control their rhythm, Nadine flipped them, pushing Roan onto his back. Surprise glimmered in his blue eyes momentarily, eyebrows raised. Then Nadine started to rock her hips and he sighed in contentment. Her head fell back, blonde hair cascading down her back. Roan groped at her breasts, and the sensation combined with the movement of her hips made her moan again.

Roan asserted dominance again, flipping them so she was beneath him once more. There was no teasing this time, his thrusts hard as her moans increased in volume. The bed creaked beneath them with each pump. Nadine gripped his arms tightly as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her, making her cry out in ecstasy. Moments later Roan followed, burying his face in her neck and shuddering.

For a little, the only sound was that of their heavy breathing. Roan rolled off Nadine, flopping beside her. He stretched himself out, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. She curled on her side, watching him closely and trying to ascertain where their relationship stood after this.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly.

"No." Roan hooked an arm around her waist, tugging her close against him. "Stay."

* * *

Saskia dropped her coat on the bed and she strode into her room. She was happy to be home, in a place she didn't feel she needed to pretend to like people to keep the peace. She moved over to the fire, squatting down and starting it. Murphy moved about behind her, glancing around the large room. "It will warm up soon. Are you cold?"

Murphy rolled his eyes, rubbing his arms. "Well yeah, it's freezing."

Saskia shook her head, moving over to her closet to search for something warm to give him. She didn't know if her clothes would fit him, but she was sure she had some of Nolan's and Roan's jackets in her closet. She tugged one out, looking over it before throwing it to him. "It was my fathers. It should fit you, you're skinny."

"Thanks." He shrugged it on, sitting down beside the fire. Sas moved past him, grabbing some new clothes from her drawers before peeling her shirt off over her head. Murphy couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her form. "So what am I meant to do?"

Saskia shrugged as she sat down beside him, poking the fire as it began to grow larger. "I am yet to decide."

"So I'm not here to be like, your slave?" He asked, watching her intently as she stretched out, not answer the question and leading him to believe the answer was yes. "What kind of slave?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Sky Person." She let her head fall back, wanting nothing more than him to shut up.

"You don't give a lot of answers, Grounder." He snapped at her, raking a hand through his hair.

Sas sat up, gripping his face tightly in her hand and turning it to face her. She ignored the look her gave her as she looked over his face, examining the injuries he had sustained while they were in Polis. "Your injuries are healing well."

"That's a good thing." He commented, pulling his face away from her grip. "You and your mum have an interesting relationship.'

"I barely know her." Sas admitted, picking at a loose thread on the edge of her shirt. She had never really spoke about her mother, not that she had many people to talk to about it. She glanced at Murphy who was waiting for her to continue. "The day I was born my grandmother wanted to kill her. So my father had her taken home safely, and I was never allowed to meet her. My father raised me as much as he could, but my grandmother was the only constant in my life."

"She seems charming..." Murphy muttered, watching her as she got to her feet and made her way over to the window.

"It's snowing." She smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of the window and watching the snowfall. It had been a few months since they had last had a proper snowfall.

Murphy watched her, looking outside at the snow that was falling. It was something that he had never seen before. "Is that why it's so cold?"

"Yes. Have you not seen snow before?" She glanced at him, gesturing him over.

Murphy got to his feet, walking over to her as she opened the window, letting in a cold breeze. "No. I used to live in space."

"Hold your hand out." She smiled, sticking her own hand out of the window. "It's just cold."

"Huh. True." Murphy examined the snow that had fallen onto his hand, glancing at Sas who had a smile on her face. It was the first time he had seen a proper smile on her face. "Is that a smile I see?"

"What's that mean?" Sas frowned, shutting the window as she felt herself begin to shiver.

Murphy watched her as she moved over to the bed, following her after a moment and sitting down beside her. "You just don't smile a lot."

"I don't usually have anything to smile about." She sighed, flopping back on her bed. "I'm going to bed."

"Can I explore?" He didn't want to be cooped up in a place he knew nothing about. It was cold, but it meant doing something other than sitting around wondering what exactly was going to happen to him in the coming weeks.

"Not tonight." Sas told him as she climbed under the furs on her bed. She didn't want him wandering Azgeda alone, especially with how tense things had been lately. "You need sleep."

Murphy looked around before looking back at her expectantly. "Where do I sleep?"

"The floor." She replied, raising an eyebrow at the scowl on his face. "Problem?"

"Yeah, actually." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The floor is hard and cold."

Sas thought on it for a moment before shifting over in the bed, allowing for Murphy to have enough room to join her. Worst case scenario she could throw him out and find him a place somewhere else the next day. "Get in."

* * *

Nadine woke the next morning to sound of metal scratching against stone. The sound made her wrinkle her nose. She opened her eyes and remembered that she'd fallen asleep in Roan's bed. The King sat by the window sharpening his sword, his expression thoughtful as he looked outside to the world beyond. Nadine rubbed her eyes and sat up, the rustling of sheets catching Roan's attention.

"Good morning." He gestured to a plate beside the bed. "There's food."

Nadine gratefully took it, helping herself to the assorted fruits and other bits and pieces to eat. She was aware of Roan watching her. He put his sword down and came to sit on the bed across from her. She couldn't help but wonder if he regretted what had happened the night before.

"You seem tense," she pointed out. "Do I complicate things?"

He frowned. "In what sense?"

"Any." She shrugged. "Don't you need to marry a decent woman?"

Roan didn't respond. Nadine picked up her clothes and pulled them on, very aware that her blonde hair was tangled and in need of a good brush. His silence made her feel self-conscious – something strange for a usually confident woman. Perhaps it was the fact that she was Trikru. She was an enemy in some sense, even if Roan hadn't acknowledged that their people were still tense.

"We probably shouldn't have done that," she murmured.

"Why not?" Roan asked.

Nadine met his gaze. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Would you like it to?" he inquired. She was frustrated at the fact that he'd answered her question with one of his own. She just needed a proper answer, a firm decision about where things stood between them.

"I'm not the ruler of the Ice Nation," she reminded him. "I don't call the shots. I'm Saskia's mother, but is that all? What is it you want?"

"I want you to be my partner," Roan stated.

She raised her eyebrows. "To be Queen of Azgeda?"

He nodded and she couldn't help but laugh. Their clans had been enemies since she had been a teenager, since Commander Petra had declared war on Queen Nia for attempting to kill her daughter. The thought that Azgeda might have a Trikru Queen was a strange one. She couldn't see Ice Nation accepting her. It would be hard for Roan to convince them, and the knowledge it wouldn't be easy made her wonder – would he really want her as his wife?

* * *

Sas stretched out as she let out a long yawn, glancing at Murphy who was beginning to stir from where he was on the floor. She had gotten sick of his tossing and turning during the night and had thrown a pillow on the floor before gently pushing him off the bed. She was surprised that it hadn't woken him when she had done it. "You wouldn't stop moving."

Murphy glanced at her as he rubbed his head, raking a hand through his hair. "So, do I get to explore today?"

"I will take you around." She told him as she got to her feet, making her way over to her chest of drawers.

"Cool." He nodded, catching the clothes that she threw at him before she proceeded to change. "Thanks."

She waited for him to change before slinging her bow over her shoulder. "Come on."

Murphy trailed after her as she wandered outside, the snow crunching beneath her boots as she looked around the place. He wasn't sure what he expected to see in Azgeda, but he hadn't expected it to be so barren and icy. Sure, you could tell form the way its people dressed that it was cold, but there was a difference between experiencing and imagining said cold. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Saskia lunge at him, the two of them barrelling into the snow.

"What was that for?" Murphy scowled, feeling the snow soak through his clothes, making him shiver.

Sas grinned at him before shoving snow in his face. "For fun."

Murphy narrowed his eyes before grabbing a handful of the white stuff and hurling it at her. He got her in the side, only having a moment to duck out of the way as she hurled more snow at him. As he moved to get to his feet, he was hit in the face causing him to splutter as he wiped the snow off of himself. He clambered to his feet, watching as she walked over to him, grinning as she brushed the snow out of his hair.

Murphy raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face. "What?"

"You're being affectionate almost." He chuckled, looking down at her.

Sas dropped her hand away from his hair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really." He shrugged, unable to stop himself from shivering as a cool breeze hit his snow soaked clothes. Sas shrugged her coat off, handing it to him so he could wrap it around his shoulders. "Thanks."

"You looked cold." She smiled, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I am a bit." He agreed, looking around the place as the snow began to fall again. "Should we head back?"

"If you want to." She nodded, picking her bow up off the ground. Murphy nodded in answer and she gestured for him to follow. "Come on then."

* * *

"Do you need another coat?" Roan broke the silence that had befallen the dinner table as he noticed Nadine shivering in her seat. It had been a long time since they had had a meal together, and the first time they'd had a proper one with Saskia. He was pleased to have his family together, even with the addition of Murphy.

Nadine shook her head, leaning back in her chair as she placed her fork down. "I'm fine."

"Thanks." Murphy smiled at Sas as she poured him some wine, taking a sip of the dry liquid. He was beginning to like the taste, but couldn't stomach too much at a time.

"What is it?" Nadine raised an eyebrow as Roan sighed at her.

"You seem uncomfortable." Roan put his fork down, reaching for his own drink, glancing at Saskia as she poured herself more wine. "Saskia."

"Roan, I'm fine. Just cold." Nadine assured him.

"I'm sure you were very warm last night." Saskia muttered under her breath, glancing at her parents when she realised she had been heard due to the sudden silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Nadine frowned, not quite understanding her daughter's words.

Roan leant back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "We are eating, Saskia."

"Oh, you mean the fact that we had sex." Nadine nodded slowly, glancing at Murphy who almost spout out his mouthful of food before looking back at her daughter who was sipping her wine. "Sas, it's perfectly normal."

"I'm well aware." Sas scowled, not wanting to discuss her parents sex life.

Nadine smiled at her sweetly, glancing at Roan as he finished his food, resting his arms on the table. "Well, I'm sure I'll be warm later."

"Well, I am excusing myself." Saskia announced, grabbing the bottle of wine and walking out of the room, Murphy trailing after her. He wasn't prepared to be stuck in a room alone with her parents.

"What is it?" Murphy asked her, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they made their way back to her room.

"I didn't exactly want the image of my parents having sex." She scowled, taking a sip from the wine bottle as she swung her door open. She wasn't in the mood for Murphy's sarcasm, not when she was angry at her parents for what she assumed was an irrational reason. "I might go find Nolan."

"Alright." Murphy nodded, walking into the room and heading over to the fire. "Have fun."


End file.
